With a rail mount of this type known from DE 34 00 110 [U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,343], a clip is used that is provided between a retaining plate and an anchor bolt when installed. The clip here has two legs are designed as torsion elements. The torsion legs have two resilient rod sections extending parallel to each other and connected in one piece by a bight loop forming a brace and essentially curved outward transversely thereto. The two resilient rod sections of the torsion legs are connected via the transverse connecting piece. The two outer resilient rod sections of the torsion legs each have a U-shaped bend spaced behind the transverse connecting piece, which bend is supported with its free end section on the transverse connecting piece, while anchoring parts of the rail mount flanking a bight and each spaced above leading surfaces and provided adjacent the rail foot for the bracing sections of the clip have two support flanges for the torsion legs of the clip and projecting toward opposite sides.
From DE 39 18 091 [U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,119] a rail mount is known, in which sections of the outer legs of clips formed as an epsilon diverge toward the rail foot, increasing the spacing from the inner legs. The free ends of the clip facing toward one another end outside the inner legs. Furthermore, the clip is designed such that in the installed position a bight comes to rest at a short spacing above the rail foot and in a preinstalled position bears with its inside against the shank of the sleeper bolt.
It is known when using clamp-type clips (rail clamps) of this type to provide indirect spring-type rail mounts. Compared to direct elastic rail mounts, such as are known from DE 102 33 784 [U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,139], these have the advantage of a defined and lower prestressing of an elastic intermediate plate lying below the rail foot. However, to prestress the one or more elastic intermediate plates, these indirect elastic rail mounts require two sleeper bolts or through bolts and to brace the clips or rail clamps in addition two clip bolts so that at least four bolts are necessary. This increases not only the number of parts and the expenditure in terms of production and installation of the rail mount, but also the number of trouble sources and inspection points.
Although an indirect spring-type rail mount is known from DE 10 2004 031 632 [US 2008/0093472] that requires only two sleeper bolts or through bolts, they always need to be placed somewhat toward the outside through a bore provided in the holders and the elastic intermediate layer or intermediate layers into the sleeper. They are not located centrally or directly below the clips, but rather under the torsion legs. Installation or removal of the sleeper bolts/through bolts with installed clips is therefore impossible. Apart from the larger installation space necessary for this rail fixing system, a more complex design of the components results, caused for example by the necessary recessing of the screw heads and the load transfer which is unfavorable overall.